yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuma Tsukumo/Astral and Number 96's Duel
* 154: }} A World of Chaos was a Duel that took place in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime, to put an end to the madness of Number 96: Dark Mist. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs. Number 96 Turn 1: Number 96 Number 96 Normal Summons Malicevorous Spoon" (100/500). He activates the effect of the "Malicevorous Fork" in his hand, letting him send a "Malicevorous" monster in his hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon it. He sends "Malicevorous Knife" to Special Summon "Fork" (400/400). As a "Malicevorous" monster was Special Summoned, he activates the effect of "Spoon" to Special Summon a "Malicevorous" monster from his Graveyard. He Special Summons "Knife" (600/100) in Attack Position. Number 96 overlays his three Level 2 DARK monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 96: Dark Mist" in Attack Position. He then activates "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force", Ranking Up "Dark Mist" and performing a Chaos Xyz Evolution to Special Summon "Number C96: Dark Storm" (1000/1000) in Attack Position. Number 96 Sets a card. Turn 2: Yuma Yuma Normal Summons "Gogogo Golem" (1800/1500). As he controls a Level 4 monster, Yuma Special Summons "Doggy Diver" (1000/1000) in from his hand Attack Position via its own effect. Yuma overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Special Summon "Number 39: Utopia" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. He then activates "Rank-Up-Magic Numeron Force", Ranking Up "Utopia" and performing a Chaos Xyz Evolution to Special Summon "Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory" (2800/2500) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Numeron Force", the effects of all face-up cards on the field are negated this turn, except for "Utopia Ray Victory". As Yuma Summoned a "C" Xyz Monster, Number 96 activates his face-down "Chaos Bringer", detaching all of the Chaos Overlay Units from "Utopia Ray Victory" ("Utopia Ray Victory" ORU 3 → 0) and adding a "Chaos Field" from his Deck to his hand. It also prevents "C" Xyz Monsters from attacking this turn. Yuma Sets a card. Turn 3: Number 96 Number 96 activates "Chaos Field". Once per turn, by detaching a Chaos Overlay Unit from a "Number C" monster, he can Special Summon a random "Number" from Yuma's Extra Deck, but it cannot attack, its effects are negated and it is destroyed during the End Phase. He detaches a Chaos Overlay Unit from "Dark Storm" ("Dark Storm" ORU 4 → 3), Special Summoning "Number 69: Heraldry Crest" (2600/1400) in Attack Position. He then activates the second effect of "Chaos Field", Ranking Up "Heraldry Crest" to Special Summon "Number C69: Heraldry Crest of Horror" (4000/1800) in Attack Position. Number 96 activates the effect of "Heraldry Crest of Horror", detaching the overlaid "Heraldry Crest" ("Heraldry Crest of Horror" ORU 1 → 0) to increase its ATK by that of "Utopia Ray Victory" and gaining its effects (4000 → 6800). "Heraldry Crest of Horror" attacks "Utopia Ray Victory", but Yuma activates his face-down "Number Spell Caster". By Tributing a "Number" monster, he can activate a Continuous Spell Card from his Deck. He Tributes "Utopia Ray Victory" to activate "Swords of Burning Light", which prevents Number 96 from attacking while Yuma controls no monsters. Number 96 Sets a card. Turn 4: Yuma Yuma draws and Sets "Number Return". Turn 5: Number 96 Number 96 activates the first effect of "Chaos Field", detaching a Chaos Overlay Unit from "Dark Storm" ("Dark Storm" ORU 3 → 2) to Special Summon "Number 92: Heart-eartH Dragon" (0/0) from Yuma's Extra Deck in Attack Position. He then activates the second effect of "Chaos Field", Ranking Up "Heart-eartH Dragon" to Special Summon "Number C92: Heart-eartH Chaos Dragon" (1000/0) in Attack Position. Number 96 activates the effect of "Chaos Dragon", detaching the overlaid "Heart-eartH Dragon" ("Chaos Dragon" ORU 1 → 0) to negate the effects of all of Yuma's face-up cards and preventing Set cards from being activated until the End Phase. "Number C69: Heraldry Crest of Horror" attacks directly, but Yuma activates the effect of the "Gagaga Gardna" in his hand as a direct attack was declared, Special Summoning it (1500/2000) in Attack Position. As Yuma now controls a monster, "Swords of Burning Light" destroys itself via its own effect. A replay occurs and "Heraldry Crest of Horror" attacks "Gagaga Gardna" (Yuma 4000 → 1500), but Yuma activates its effect, discarding "Bacon Saver" to prevent its destruction by battle. "Number C96: Dark Storm" attacks "Gagaga Gardna", with Number 96 activating its effect, detaching a Chaos Overlay Unit ("Dark Storm" ORU 2 → 1) to decrease the ATK of "Gagaga Gardna" to 0 (1500 → 0) and increase its own ATK by that value ("Dark Storm" 1000 → 2500). Yuma activates the effect of the "Bacon Saver" in his Graveyard, banishing it to prevent the destruction of "Gagaga Gardna" by battle and reduce the Battle Damage to 0. "Number C92: Heart-eartH Chaos Dragon" attacks and destroys "Gagaga Gardna" (Yuma 1500 → 500). Number 96 activates the effect of "Heart-eartH Chaos Dragon", increasing his LP by the amount of damage Yuma took during this Battle Phase (Number 96 4000 → 7500). At this point, Yuma collapses and is unable to stand up, so Astral takes his place with the same amount of LP and Deck. Number 96 activates the Continuous Spell Card, "Number Karma". At the End Phase, if the player does not control a "Number" monster, they will take 500 damage. Number 96 Sets a card. Turn 6: Yuma/Astral Astral activates his face-down "Number Return" which allows him to Special Summon a "Number" monster from his Graveyard and then attach other "Number" monsters from his Graveyard to it as Overlay Units. He Special Summons "Number 39: Utopia" (2500/2000) and attaches "Number 69: Heraldry Crest" and "Number 92: Heart-eartH Dragon" ("Utopia" ORU 0 → 2). Astral and Yuma perform a ZEXAL Morph into ZEXAL II. Yuma performs a Chaos Xyz Evolution, overlaying "Utopia" with its Overlay Units to Special Summon "Number C39: Utopia Ray" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Number 96 activates his face-down "Number Lockdown", letting him negate the effects of a "Number" monster, prevent it from attacking and destroy it at the End Phase to inflict damage to his opponent equal to its ATK. He chooses "Utopia Ray". Yuma activates "Xyz Treasure", letting him draw a card for each Xyz Monster on the field. He performs a Shining Draw and draws four cards. Yuma activates "Utopian Hope", preventing "Utopic" monsters from being targeted by card effects and negating any card effects currently targeting them, destroying the cards with those effects. Therefore, "Number Lockdown" is negated and destroyed. Yuma activates the effect of "Utopia Ray" three times, detaching all of its Overlay Units ("Utopia Ray" ORU 3 → 0) to increase its ATK by 500 and decrease the ATK of "Heraldry Crest of Horror" by 1000 for each one detached ("Utopia Ray" 2500 → 4000, "Heraldry Crest of Horror" 4000 → 1000). Yuma Normal Summons "ZW - Sleipnir Mail" (1000/1000), which can be equipped to "Number C39: Utopia Ray". He equips it to "Utopia Ray", increasing its ATK by 1000 (4000 → 5000). He then activates "Overtake Summon", letting him detach an Overlay Unit from any monster to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower monster from his hand. He detaches the last Overlay Unit from "Dark Storm" ("Dark Storm" ORU 1 → 0) to Special Summon "ZW - Asura Strike" (1000/1000), which he can equip to "Number C39: Utopia Ray". He equips it to "Utopia Ray", increasing its ATK by 1000 (5000 → 6000). As Yuma declares an attack, Number 96 activates his face-down "Chaos Alliance", changing the ATK of all "C" monsters he controls to that of the monster he controls with the highest ATK, which is "Dark Storm" ("Heraldry Crest of Horror" and "Heart-eartH Chaos Dragon" 1000 → 2500). The effect of "Asura Strike" allows "Utopia Ray" to attack all monsters Number 96 controls once each. "Utopia Ray" attacks and destroys both "Heart-eartH Chaos Dragon" (Number 96 7500 → 4000) and "Heraldry Crest of Horror" (Number 96 4000 → 500). "Utopia Ray" then attacks "Dark Storm", with Yuma activating the effect of "Sleipnir Mail", changing the ATK of "Utopia Ray" to that of "Dark Storm" (6000 → 2500), destroying both monsters. As the equipped monster was destroyed, the other effect of "Sleipnir Mail" activates, letting Yuma Special Summon a "Number 39: Utopia" from his Graveyard. He does so (2500/2000) in Attack Position and it attacks directly (Number 96: 500 → 0). Used Cards Category:Duels Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Duels